Captain Queer-0
by gertyrax
Summary: Captain Hero and the Terminator both want to have sex, but they are both hetero. How can they overcome this struggle? Takes place after s3e02. PWP. Supposed to be humorous and kind of disgusting. Content Warning for Necrophilia, Urophilia, and Hero being a perverted little sissy in general.
1. Chapter 1

The Terminator came into Captain Hero's room, while Captain Hero stood there doing nothing.

"Hey bro, what's up?" said Captain Hero.

The Terminator said nothing. He walked up to Captain Hero, wrapped his arms around him, and kissed aggressively on the mouth. Captain Hero moaned passionately from the feeling of the Terminator's tongue. He started to unzip the Terminator's pants. The Terminator's hands moved lower and squeezed Captain Hero's round, firm ass. He smacked him on the ass one time hard, making Captain Hero yelp.

Captain Hero stopped kissing the Terminator, leaving a string of spittle hanging from his mouth. He said, "You know, if Xandir were to walk in here, he would think this is totally gay."

Ignoring him, the Terminator grabbed Captain Hero by the shoulders and pushed him down onto his knees. The terminator's dick bobbed right in front of Captain Hero's lips.

"Shut up and suck my throbbing 24" manhood." He said. He pet the back of Captain Hero's head to try to relax him. "No homo."

"Hey buck-o," Captain Hero protested. "Me sucking off your massive throbbing 24" Captain Pussy pounder would be totally and completely not hetero, bro!"

While Captain Hero's lips formed a perfect "o", the Terminator saw an opportunity. He grabbed the back of Captain Hero's head a and forced his cock into Captain Hero's open mouth. Captain Hero grunted in disapproval while the Terminator fucked his face.

"Oh yah. Oh yah. You like that. Don't you. Slut."

Captain Hero gagged as the Terminator fucked him mercilessly. His face went red as the Terminator's cock violated his throat repeatedly. He had never been so humiliated... _and aroused_.

He stopped gagging and started moaning shamefully as his cock and nipples went erect. The Terminator grabbed Captain Hero by the hair and continued fucking Captain Hero mercilessly. His balls slapped Captain Hero's chin repeatedly. He used his foot to grind into Captain Hero's crotch. Captain Hero moaned louder and rubbed his nipples erotically.

Then the Terminator came. A massive load erupted out of his cock all over Captain Hero's mouth, face, and upper body. Captain Hero kneeled there and panted. He was a little dazed, and had bleary eyes and a flushed face. After regaining his breath, he looked down and yelled.

"Oh Great! Now look at what you've done!" He stood up furiously. "You've ruined my favorite top, _and I just got it dry-cleaned_!" He shrieked, tearing his spandex suit off. Underneath, he was wearing sexy pink lingerie with black lace. Captain Hero threw the ruined garment to the ground and fumed, "Now I have to _change_!"

The sight of his friend in a bra, panties, thighhighs, and a garterbelt made the Terminator's dick sproi~oi~oing back up. "Dude. I totally want to fuck yo-"

" _DON'T LOOK AT ME WHILE I'M INDECENT!_ " Captain Hero screamed, comically trying to cover his body with both hands.

The Terminator grabbed Captain Hero by both shoulders while Captain Hero cried, " _AAHH_ " and threw him roughly on the bed. Captain Hero went up on all fours, giving the Terminator a nice view of his ass. Captain Hero looked over his shoulder and snorted, "But dude. I'm totally not a bottom."


	2. Chapter 2

The Terminator ignored him. He mounted Captain Hero and started kissing him on the mouth again. Captain Hero's hands balled into fists. Then he wrapped an arm behind The Terminator's head and kissed him back.

The kiss was all too brief, as the Terminator's mouth moved to the back of Captain Hero's neck. He stuck his hands into Captain Hero's bra and started tweaking his nipples.

"Mmmm... _Oohh_ ," Captain Hero moaned as the Terminator licked and bit his neck hard.

The Terminator's moved his hands down to Captain Hero's supple ass. He spread Captain Hero's ass cheeks apart. As the tip of the Terminator's cock touched his hole, Captain Hero's eyes went wide and he gasped.

He suddenly started struggling, "NO NO _NO!_ Get _OFF_ of Me! _STOP!_ I thought that _you LOVED Me!_ HOW COULD YOU _HURT ME_ LIKE _THIS?!_ " He screamed nonsensically. Captain Hero tried to kick and throw the Terminator off of him to no avail, then started crying hysterically.

The Terminator immediately stopped what he was doing, and sat up. His cock went flaccid mechanically.

"Dude. If you want to stop doing this. We can sto-" Captain Hero turned around and cut him off. He grabbed the front of the Terminator's shirt menacingly, "If you don't **fucking** stick it in me, I swear to God, I'll fucking **fuck** your corpse instead!"

They both glanced over to the top of Captain Hero's drawer, where the cum-drizzled remains of Letta Lame were sitting.

Captain Hero said, more light-heartedly, "I really will!"

"O.K." The Terminator responded.

Captain Hero wrapped both arms behind the Terminator's neck, and kissed him deeply on the mouth. The Terminator went hard again, and he grabbed Captain Hero underneath each of his knees. He pushed Captain Hero back onto the bed. This time he was positioned heels over head. Captain Hero's cock spilled out of his panties and laid across his stomach. The Terminator grinded his cock against Captain Hero's, making them both leak precum.

Then the Terminator pulled off his shirt and peeled off Captain Hero's panties. He pulled out a jar of vaseline and dumped its entire contents onto his cock. Then he pummeled his dick into Captain Hero's anus.

"Oh _h Yeahh_ " Captain Hero moaned and curled his toes, sighing seductively. Then suddenly, he looked down and realized only the tip was in. "Oh Dude, Holy Shit," he said in his normal voice.

The Terminator stood there doing nothing. Before he could speak, Captain Hero said loudly, " Well, what are you waiting for?!"

"O.K." The Terminator said, and slammed his cock all the way into Captain Hero's ass.

" _DAAHAHAHAHA_ " Captain Hero screamed. The feeling was so painful that he came immediately, covering himself in his own seed. Then he started crying.

"Dude. Are you O.K." said the Terminator. He thought he felt blood coming out of Captain Hero's ass.

"No, friend," Captain Hero said breathily. He placed a hand on the Terminator's cheek, and said, "It feels fucking amazing." He kissed him deeply again.


End file.
